popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
MZD
- Sunny Park▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Creator= - Drum Step= - Lucky Techno= - Speed Dance= - Sweetronica= - Light-Visual Pop= - Rice Metal= - Graviol= - Orbitalic Revolution= - Hard Renaissance= }} - 20▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Chibbiko Idol= - Ever Pop= - Asian Concerto= - Dark Opera= - Tekno Girl= - Pyramid= - License= }} - Portable 2= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 19▾= - 1P= - Karaoke= - Techno Kayo= - Retro Future= - Tabla'n Bass= - Flower Pop= }} - 18▾= - Reckless Rave= - Trance Euro= - Mongol= }} - 17▾= - 1P= - Second Heaven= - Metal Flow= - Tokyo Roman= - Happy J-Vogue= - Ryusei Rave= - Fever Robo= }} - 16▾= - 1P= - Jig= - Elegoth= - J-Tekno Trance= - Hip Rock= - Spy= }} - 15▾= - 1P= - Visual= - Latin= - Propose= - Anthem Trance= }} - 11▾= - Drm'n Fry= - Missa-Remi= - Techno Boo= - Taiga= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Des-Nawa= - Mellow= - Showa Kayo= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= - J-Garage Pop= - Night Out= - Dragon Dance= - Visual 2= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |birthplace = Amazon Basin Aokicho |birthdate = September 28th |gender = Male |race = God |ecolor = Unknown |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Tree climbing |relative = None |like = Peter Pan (The concept of being a boy forever) |dislike = Not much |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 |appearance2 = pop'n music 5, pop'n music 7, pop'n music 9-pop'n music 11, pop'n music portable 2, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE-pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Many remixes for original songs (sometimes crossover songs), Anthem Trance UK Garage (ee'MALL) Handz Up Reckless Rave カルマ (TV/Anime) Rinascita CORE PRIDE (TV/Anime) Murakumo All Private BEMANI Academy Songs Blood Metal FUNKY SUMMER BEACH |designer = Piu:KOHA (pop'n 7), shio (pop'n 9-11, Reckless Rave, Blood Metal), VJ GYO (Techno-Boo, Missa-Remi, THE MOVIE), ちっぴー/ちっひ (ADVENTURE, Tokyo Roman (with VJ GYO)), きの子/ゆっきノコ (Propose, Visual, and Anthem Trance REMIX (with ちっぴー), Techno Kayo), eimy (PARTY♪, Murakumo, TUNE STREET (with かーる)), もとこ (Sengoku Retsuden, Tabla'n Bass), かーる (TUNE STREET (with eimy), Flower Pop), square_head (fantasia), HES (Tekno Girl), へす子 (Chibikko Idol)}} MZD is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 2, and a mainstay or usual character in the entire franchise. Personality MZD is described as a godly "eternal boy" with a secret personality. It reveals that MZD starts his career to remix several of the characters' music. MZD encounters a dark and shadowed ghost-like creature, known as Hatena (?). Appearance MZD wasn't originally a playable character, but is now one of them in the newer games. MZD wears a white-orange sweatshirt, navy green shorts and black and white shoes, along with red and blue lined socks. He wears a blue cap and his orange square glasses with black lenses. A bluish-black shadow (Known by most as ? or Hatena) appears behind him. Pop'n Music 2 In Pop'n Music 2, MZD became a visual character, in the first game the original developer was MZD Mommy. MZD was originally used to replace old characters and songs, giving him different color palettes for each old song. Pop'n Music 4 In Pop'n Music 4, MZD was given a design change and was used for remixes rather than use for old songs. This design was used until Pop'n Music 6. MZD dons glasses with a light orange frame and blue lens and a blue cap. His apparel is a white, long-sleeved shirt with a vest that shares the same manner as his glasses frame, a scarlet scarf, jade-green shorts, and black boots with red-white-strpied socks. This palette is summoned for all remixed versions of the songs from the first two Pop'n Music releases, with the exception of J-Tekno and Enka, especially the songs from the next release: *I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU ～僕らは完璧さ Single edit *Hi-Tekno Millennium mix *すれちがう２人 Millennium mix *Candy Blue ~Vocal Best Version *Love Is Strong To The Sky ~V.B.-Remaster MZD's re-coloring includes a darker version of his main Pop'n 5 palette, including black colors for his cap, lens, shirt, shorts, and boots, a navy blue scheme for his frame, a gray color for his scarf and socks, and a cerulean color for his vest. It is only usable for: *Quick Master Millennium mix *お江戸花吹雪 TEYAN-day MIX Note: Hatena is seen less in this design. Pop'n Music 7 Pop'n Music 7 seemed to have a tad of a style change while keeping the art closest to the original, in Pop'n 7 MZD was given a full DJ Booth. During his "Bad" animations, you can see his shadow flipping the player off like in the original. This Design was kept until Pop'n 8. MZD have a light-orange shirt and wears a beige cap on his head. He dons black shorts and shoes, and have socks, consisting of red, yellow, and green strips on the top. This is his original 1P color palette, and was used in Dragon Dance REMIX. In his J-Garage Pop palette, MZD's clothing mimics Kelly's colors, such as a cyan hue on his shirt, glasses frame, and other highlights. He have a midnight teal color everywhere, and midnight blue color on his socks. Also, MZD have pink and purple highlight on each sock. His hair seems to be shaded into a dark brown color. HIs Night Out re-coloring maintains his hair color, while his entire vestments are colored plum and black. His shoes are colored navy blue, and his stripes for his socks are colored magenta and cerulean. MZD's Visual 2 palette only shifts his shirt color red. Pop'n Music 9 Although not thudding a cafe inspiration, Pop'n 9 features MZD in an orange-grey striped sweater and orange cap; his whole attire is colored black. This design was used until Pop'n Music 11, and was used in Des-Nawa only. This is mainly MZD's original color palette. It was used again in FUNKY SUMMER BEACH from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. In his 2P palette, MZD's color scheme seems to bore a dark turquoise and dark blue colors, though he receives dark green shorts, orange lens, and the identical black boots. This palette is also used in Mellow REMIX. His Showa Kayo palette shares Murasaki's clothing hues, such as a violet color that goes to his stripes and and frames, and a black color everywhere, but his gray stripes on his sweater. The Drm'n Fry palette have some bright and lousy colors, such as a chartreuse set of stripes and glasses frames from Jill. He have blue lens, blue shorts, and the same black color of his shoes and hat. Pop'n Music 11's Missa-Remi includes a pale skin tone for MZD, powder-blue-colored lens, a dark turquoise color for the stripes, and the same black color everywhere, especially his hair. This is later summoned again in CORE PRIDE from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Techno Boo recolors MZD's skin into a tan tone and his hat white. His entire vestments carry a Jamaican color scheme, and his bottom features are black. Yunta does not make a cameo in MZD's animations, but his dummy takes over. MZD's apparel is re-shifted into a grayscale scheme, which is only shown in Taiga REMIX. Anthem Trance In the 10th series of Pop'n Music, MZD is seen with a black-blue sweater or large shirt and a scarf. His original color palette is confirmed in KARMA, from Pop'n Music portable. His 2P color palette recolored as an orion figure with his entire appearance colored black, while his lens are blue and his outer glow and frame are cyan. His shadow is fading from blue to black. ADVENTURE In Pop'n Music 15, MZD was given a new design and new remixes. This design was favorited by many for the longest time and still is, this design was used many times within the game. MZD's apparel is a red shirt with a black jersey overlapping, as well as a chartreuse cap and headset with white sections. He was accessorized with golden bang bracelets on his right, a ring located on his ring finger, and a pendant. His Visual color palette re-colored MZD with light brown hair, black glasses frame, and a black hat with yellow and red sections. His top features insist of the same manners, while the bottom have white shorts with yellow highlights that seem to share identical schemes with his boots. In the expert cards, MZD was seen on both. The Hell 15 card lead to many fans treating the characters on the card (Hoshi no Hito, Kage, and Sigma) to be a family of some kind. There is many fanworks of Hoshi no Hito and Kage together or Sigma acting as a mother to MZD even though she is from The Epic of Zektbach. PARTY♪ In Pop'n Music 16, MZD is seen with no chair, but floating in the air with many TV-esque screens surrounding him This design went through many changes before being final. Remixes *the keel *Quick Master *Tir na n'Og *Spicy Piece *大見解 This design was later used in Pop'n Music 17 for Handz Up (Second Heaven), a Beatmania IIDX song, and Rinascitta, from Pop'n Music portable 2. THE MOVIE Pop'n Music 17 was presented where MZD was the "Director" of Pop'n Music The Movie. His design is loosely based off of a concept from the previous game. This design was used in Pop'n 17, 18, and 20's remixes. Remixes *Curus *Spring Comes Around *恋する東京 *Ryusei-Honey *踊るフィーバーロボ Sengoku Retsuden MZD only has two original remixes in this game, the other two songs are a revision of the 夢添うてぃ remix and Beatmania IIDX's Gold Rush. The design is the same as in Pop'n Music ADVENTURE but is shown wearing a maroon-hue samurai armor in the NET Taisou Mode card. Remixes *Foundation of Our Love *怒れる大きな白い馬 Although there hasn't been any more official art of his samurai outfit, there is a fanmade vector of the full suit floating around on Pixiv. TUNE STREET MZD was given a whole new design for Pop'n Music 19, it was here that his hair canonically revealed. Some agree that this design was off for the reason that he appears shorter and or more childlike. Instead of sitting at something, he stands while summong turntables, and different holographics are surrounding him. MZD wears a black visor, while his glasses changed to white with purple lens. His whole attire is a gray shirt that prints a CD icon on the center and a black vest. He also wears a pair of turquoise shorts, and black socks and shoes with cyan highlights and laces. MZD carries a red chip around his neck, along with a left wristband. Remixes *Marigold *うるとら★ボーイ *愛言葉～アイコトバ *Passacaglia *ナタラディーン fantasia *オトメルンバ♪ *2ND ADVENTURE *鳳凰 *Der Wald *魔法的新定義 *永遠という名の媚薬 Sunny Park No new remixes appear in Pop'n Music Sunny Park, but an individual song for MZD. Lapistoria Cameos MZD creates a background cameo for Anthem in Pop'n Music 7. In Pop'n Music 12 Iroha, MZD does not have any remixes or fully animated designs, but he was a cameo in the selection cards. MZD is only shown in his dark blue kimono, with a black beanie, white highlights and lavender-colored lens. The same thing goes to Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL, as MZD does not have any remixes or fully animated designs in this game either, but appeared in the "Secret" selection in game, with a top hat and a blue-striped sweater. In a "special card" he was given a design which has him wearing a hat with a crown and jewels attached to it. In Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!, MZD appears as a "real life" character, although it says on the website that the design means nothing. His attire is identical to his appearance in Pop'n Music 10. The designs for the selection cards resemble that of DanceDance Revolution's character style. MZD makes cameos on ?'s FEVER WIN animations. In Nova's FEVER WIN animation, MZD is shown wearing a light green-colored jacket with a hood, white shorts, and gray shoes with dark teal socks. His glasses have a white frame with green lens. Trivia *Some fanon insists that his 2nd player colors from Pop'n Music 10, for this design is another form of himself, a dark form, being more gloomy and perhaps angry. Although it has never been fully announced what the full idea behind this design is, many have already planted a backs story for their own pleasure. *MZD's remix sprites are not playable. As such, he usually gains another sprite that's playable, but not connected to any song. **His playable sprites in 15-19 don't have a 2P version. *Although MZD received new animations and palettes for the Private Bemani Academy songs in Sunny Park, none of them give him a new portrait, instead having a small illustration of him in the corner of each song's jacket. Gallery Animations DCIM234popn.gif|MZD's first animation Popn18 2012-07-26 15-55-12-59 1.gif|MZD's second animation in Pop'n Music 5 (with Enka). Popn18 2012-07-26 15-52-49-72 1.gif|MZD's animation in Pop'n Music 7 (with Visual 2). 299.gif|MZD's animation in Pop'n Music 9 (with Showa Kayo]) Popn18 2012-07-26 15-57-27-09 1.gif|MZD's original animation of Pop'n Music 10 MZD 10 2P ani.gif|MZD 2P (Pop'n 10) M mesa.gif|MZD's animation in Pop'n Music 11 (with Missa-Remi) Rmx votumstell 15.gif|MZD's animation in Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE (with Anthem Trance) MZD Jig.gif|Neutral (Jig) Sadsad.gif|MZD's neutral and miss animation in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ (with Spy) MZD Elegoth ani.gif|MZD's neutral and great animation (with Elegoth) MZD J-Tekno ani.gif|MZD's neutral and FEVER! animation (with J-Tekno) MZD 17 FEVER!.gif|FEVER! (Pop'n 17) MZD 17 Win.gif|Win (Pop'n 17) Mzd m.gif|MZD's good animation in Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE (with Flow Beat) MZD Trance.gif|Neutral (Trance) Mzd gold.gif|MZD's used animation of ADVENTURE in Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden (with Reckless Rave) MZD 18 ani.gif|Great (Reckless Rave) MZD portable ani.gif|Neutral (Rinascita) MZD portable great.gif|Great MZD 19 ani.gif|Neutral (Pop'n 19) MZD Karaoke.gif|MZD's animation in Karaoke MZD Retro Future.gif|Neutral (Retro Future) MZD Tabla'n Bass.gif|Neutral (Tabla'n Bass) MZD Techno Kayo.gif|Neutral (Techno Kayo) Rmx flower 19.gif|MZD's animation in Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET (with Flower Pop) MZD Chibikko Idol.gif|Neutral (Chibikko Idol) MZD Chibikko Idol Great.gif|Great MZD Ever Pop.gif|Neutral (Ever Pop) MZD Ever Pop Great.gif|Great MZD 20 neutral great.gif|Neutral (Murakumo) MZD Blood Metal ani.gif|Neutral (Blood Metal) Early Designs 2mzd.gif 005.gif Profile Mzd01.gif Mzd04.gif Mzd05.gif Mzd2.gif Mzd3.gif Mzd.gif MZD banner.gif Screenshots Kate_010.gif Kate_013.gif Sec.gif Net_1.gif Net_0.gif Mode_net.gif Mzd.gif Mode_net_on.jpg Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:Males Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2